Unfulfilled Destiny
by KakashiScar408
Summary: Hey, Everyone! This story is about the journey Oboro takes after Hakuro leaves. Along with Dori and Gura, he faces many enemies, friends, and also some suprises about his past and his upcoming future. Will he ever see his old friends again? Find out!


Hey, Everyone! This is the first chapter to my Utawarerumono story called "Unfulfilled". This story is about Oboro's journey after Hakuro leaves. What happens to him? Will he reunite with the other characters? You can finally know! Now, without further a do, I give you "Unfulfilled"!

Chapter 1: New Star

"Here's your bell that you loved so much, Yuzuha." The man whispered to the gravestone where he knelt. He was wearing a dark blue, hooded cape. It seemed, to the man, that he could no longer be around his friends. He must set off on his own journey. He placed a small gold bell at the face of the stone. Around the stone were three sets of flowers. An offering. The small bell seemed to be the center piece of it all, its gold color shining bright in the setting sun. He looked downward towards the city of Tsukuru. He was at a high elevation. This was because he was at the top of a hill. He would always come here to visit his sister, Yuzuha "I have spent too much time here." he told the samurai leader, who was standing behind him. "I must embark on my own quest. Do you understand, Benawi?"

"Yes" the samurai leader spoke. He ran his fingers through his black hair. "I also must leave. Seeing as we're still alive, we still need to fufill whatever it is our future holds. I wish you luck....Oboro."

Benawi turned and, without a word, left.

"Oboro-dono!" two voices called out to him. They sounded feminen. But, at the same time, could be young male voices.  
The sources seemed to come from a pair of twins. Girl twins. They both wore their long, black hair in a high ponytail, making it seem as if their hair wasn't as long as it actually was. Both of them wore headbands. On the headbands were, what looked like, their family crest. An unusual design. They were wearing white shirts. At the sleeves were that normal design. A series of upside-down, white triangles on a light blue backround. Their arms were inside brown gloves. Also, there was fur at the end of the gloves. Everything about them seemed to be the same. However, their was a slight destinction: their pants. One of them had redish-brown pants. The other had blue.

"Oboro-dono!" the girl with blue pants spoke up. "We are going too! You can not leave us hear!"

He stood up and walked over to the twin archers.

"Dori" he told the girl "You musn't travel with me. Your promise to your parents is over. You can live your own lives."

"No!" this time it was the other girl who spoke "Our promise was over long ago! We chose to stay with you this whole time! You cannot refuse!"

Once again, Oboro knelt down and looked at them both with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Dori, Gura," he began "Are you sure? This will decide your future. I you stay with me, it will be for a long while."

They both hesitated. Then nodded.

Oboro stood up approvingly.

"Very well. Let's go."

They turned towards the setting sun and ran off in that direction.

The golden bell stayed where it was. It still shone bright in the area. It always would.

Forever.

--

The group sat around the valley where they had set up their camp for the night. All three of them were full-bellied. Oboro, who was parallel with the ground, was looking up at the sky. He prefered night over day. Moon over sun. The moon itself was much easier to look at. It didn't hurt his eyes. He did this every night. However, he hadn't done it in a while because of the death of his sister. So, this was his first time ever since then. His favorite part was looking at the stars.

"H-hey!" he yelled with a smile. "Dori, Gura! Look at this!"

Oboro pointed to a star. It was directly above the moon.

The twins looked up, curiously, to where he was pointing.

"What?" They both said

"Look at that star! It's so bright! I've never seen it before!" he yelled excitingly

His smile faded and his arm grew weak. It dropped as he realized something:

The last time he looked at the sky was the day before Yuzuha's death.

"Dori," he asked "how long has that star been there?"

"U-um...about...six days ago. At nightfall."

He quickly sat up. "Wha!? Six days!?"

The star arrived in the night sky on the night his sister died. She always talked about how she wanted to become a bright star. So she could shine for everybody. The star was Yuzuha. Oboro's thoughts were disturbed by a voice.

"Hey, you!" the voice said. It sounded like a male voice. Deep and scratchy. "You are trespassing on our land. I will give you one chance. Leave now. If you refuse, face the wrath of the Demon Executors!!"

Oboro looked in the direction of the voice. There were eight men. All looked dirty and probably did not have good hygiene. They had swords in their hands. Wimpy swords.

Oboro jumped up to his feet. Dori and Gura grabbed their bows.

"'Face the wrath of the Demon Executors', eh?" Oboro quoted "What a stupid name. I refuse. 


End file.
